


Pinch me to waking

by feyrelay



Series: Myster-Man (Mysterio/Peter) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Dream Invasion, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mysterio is His Own Warning, Reminder That Mysterio Is The Villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: Quentin can tell that the figure of Tony Stark has made a home for himself in Peter's psyche, in his heart, and in his memory (loving as it is).He can't wait to bend that over his knee. Bend that over hiswill.200 Word Challenge.





	Pinch me to waking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Affectionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectionary/gifts).



Quentin knows how to read a room. (He also knows how to make that room read whatever he wants them to, put their easily-warped minds to the task, and draw whatever conclusion is convenient for him, but that’s neither here nor there.)

 

He knows about special effects and illusions and mindfucks. (And this Peter kid, what a _very special_ effect he’s having on Quentin. What a mindfuck it is to find out the sweet boy he’s been screwing into every night since he saved him from the water elemental, is Spider-Man.) 

 

Quentin gasps when he sees Peter’s name in one of the books listing the names of The Dusted and The Returned. Post-Decimation, they’d been printed and distributed in rural communities who couldn’t check the searchable masterlist online, including most of this part of northern Italy. The pages are thin like those in hotel room Bibles, near-transparent. (He wonders what sound Peter made as he was dying – was it like the way he sobs on Q’s cock every night?)

 

Or maybe it had been more like how Peter sounds when he’s asleep and Quentin invades his dreams instead of his hole. (“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark, please,” Peter whimpers.)

 

Mysterio sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, y'all can call it Peterio all you fuckin' want. It's _Myster-Man_ in my book.


End file.
